


John Green's Muse Meat (Ansel)

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF, The Fault In Our Stars (2014) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Ansel Elgort begs John Green to be in his next film. John is willing I Ansel will have to be roasted and served to him. When he reforms...he'll know I he gets the part





	John Green's Muse Meat (Ansel)

Ansel knocked on the door to John Green's cabin he was known to be in when he needed to focus. It was in the middle of some deep woods, peaceful really. John opened the door a little surprised 

obviously.  
"Ansel. What, uh, brings you out here?" John smiles, opening the door wider and ushered him inside, closing the door.

"I heard you were going to adapt The Fault In Our Stars into a movie. Is that right?" Ansel asked, smiling.

"Well, yes."

"I need to play Gus." He stated, stepping closer to John. 

"I don't know dude, we're having auditi-" Ansel took Johns hands in his, stopping him mid word.

"I'll do anything. I mean anything. Fuck me, use my body, I know you have a thing for quality boy meat...I'll let you cook me. However many times it takes." Ansel begged, now on his knees and nuzzling Johns crotch. Taking a breath John settled a hand on the back of Ansel's head, pressing it into his growing bulge.

"Fine, I'll give you a taste but unless you're as delicious roasted as you are on your knees you're out." John said sternly. "Clothes. Off."

Ansel nodded obediently and stripped, flexing to show off his tanned hunk body.  
"Let's see how you are raw." John smirked, removing his glasses and kneeling behind Ansel, tongue licking between the tight muscled ass cheeks, gaining a happy groan from the soon to be roast. John squeezed all over, feeling the generous amounts of meat on Ansel's young muscular body. "If you roast up well next is grilled, then after that I'll boil up a hot pot of boy soup. Then a grand finale I'll ram a spit into this tight hole and put your mouth. Something tells me you're gonna make a wonderful rotisserie. Perhaps if this all works out you can be the main course for the premiere after party." John slapped Ansel on the ass. "Kitchen, now."

Ansel got up and smiled. "Yes sir chef." And he was off.  
The kitchen was wide open, a large island in the middle with a stainless steel top was obviously a prep table and a few feet away was the oven, sized nice and big.  
"Did you have this custom made Chef John?" Ansel asked, climbing onto the prep table and laying on his back.

"Yep. I come here to write and nothing helps the creative juices like the smells and tastes of juicy boy meat...can't really do that in the city though." He smirked, grabbing Ansel by the ankles and putting them in stirrups he bought from a gynecologists office and fixed onto the prep table to help spread legs for stuffing. "You've got some sexy feet Ansel. What size?"

"Eleven..." He murmured, getting a shiver from the cold steel. "I didn't know you liked feet too..." he grinned, wiggling his toes.

"Very nice. Yes I do. With yours I might chop them off and mount them above the fireplace. They're so pretty." He hummed and grabbed a metal tube with a crank, rubbing oil all over it. "Ansel have you ever been cooked before?" 

"No, chef. Just read about it. Had some boy meat at a release party once." He eyed the contraption wearily.

"Well that's good. I get to taste fresh virgin meat." And with that he slid the tube past the right cheeks and into his hole. Ansel groaned in pain from being stretched. He looked down and saw his tight abdomen distended from the tube. John slowly turned the crank,  
Making the tube spread wider and wider till he could fit a fist through it snugly. Ansel was moaning and grunting from pain and pleasure.  
"Fuck!"  
John laughed and grabbed a bowl from the lower oven, setting the top to heat up. "Well don't you have a lot of room for stuffing in such a tight body." He chuckled, patting the expanded and, causing Ansel to bite his lip.  
'Anything for the part, anything.'  
Grabbing a fistful of the bread and veggie mix John started pushing it into the boys guts.  
"Just imagine your skin cooked crispy, cutting in to the juicy meat inside and the steaming bread stuffing having absorbed your natural juices just tasting divine." He groaned.  
Ansel felt his cock growing, sliding up the bulge of his abs and at full length, from hearing John be so enraptured by the idea of cooking him, resting the tip just an inch or two below his pecs. He slowly moaned, feeling the soft inner warmth of the stuffing...he was becoming meat...and he liked it.  
As John finished stuffing him he pulled the tube out slowly, Ansel's hole almost sucking on it and returning to its original tautness when the tube was out.  
"What a hungry hole." John grinned. 

"I feel so full. I don't know if I can move." Ansel laughed, rubbing the bulge of his belly full of the squishy stuffing.

"Well as the meat you don't have to do much." John smiled and came over with twine. He rolled Ansel onto his stomach, causing the boy to groan as the stuffing adjusted. John tied Ansel's wrists together as well as his legs, spending a moment to lick up the sole of his feet. Then tying his ankles and wrists to each other in a suckling fashion he slowly pushed a carrot into Ansel's hole, spreading the stuffing even more.  
"You're really coming together. Looking as delicious as I always imagined." He hummed.  
"Thank you chef." Ansel smiled, just as John wrenched his mouth open wider and stuffed an apple deep in. "Gotta make sure your mouth stays open and you cook all the way through." He smiled.

Ansel groaned. This was all too real now that John was pouring olive oil all over him, rubbing it into every nook and cranny. Then he felt the light sprinkling of salt, pepper, and other seasonings, listening to John hum like he was just cooking up any old roast.

"Say cheese." John said, laughing as Ansel looked up. John snapped a picture of Ansel all prepped. "Now, this is the last chance to back out because if you agree it's into the oven with you blink once if you want to back out and twice if you are committed and sure about this." Without a second of hesitation Ansel blinked twice. He was willing to do whatever it took for the role...this included. John smiled wide then but his lip. "Fuck...sexiest meat boy I've had." And with that he lifted Ansel into a pan lined with potatoes, mushrooms, garlic, and onions and opened the oven.  
"Oh. One last thing." He said, grabbing the butcher's cleaver and chopping both Ansel's big meat feet off and catching them. Ansel screamed for a moment but he was in the oven before he could really process it.

He felt the warmth all around him and looked out the glass window out at John who was smiling in. "I'll be around to baste and cool you so you stay alive for when I serve you up...Ansel...my good meat." He purred before going off to write. 

Several hours and trips to the oven later Ansel was ready. John pulled him out and gently pulled the softly groaning but crispy Ansel out of The pan and onto the prep table. He put the soft roasted veggies that lined the pan and put them on a serving platter followed by Ansel, whose eyes still were wide open. He then poured the juices from the pan into a bowl and made gravy from it, licking some off his finger with a nearly orgasmic moan. "Delicious." John carried the tray out to the porch overlooking the wooded lake. He set Ansel facing out as he grabbed the knife, fork and a large glass of wine he paired with Ansel's meat using the severed feet as a tester before mounting them nicely above the fireplace.

Sitting down John ran the dull edge of  
The knife along Ansel's curves. He finally reached the juicy curve of his ass and slowly sunk the knife down. "Fuck...so tender that it's like cutting through butter." He hummed. When he pulled it away and let it make a wet slap onto his plate there was a bug enough hole where his cheek used to be where John got some stuffing. Making sure to sit in front of Ansel's watching eyes he poured some of the gravy over top the plump round crispy skinned asscheek before cutting a bite sized piece of it and slipping it past his lips. With another moan as he chewed and savored the bite he looked into Ansel's eyes and said, "the most delicious boy I've ever eaten...and that's saying something. I'd love to savor each bite but..." he started before reaching under and slicing his cock from the base and lifting it to his mouth. He took a bite of the head and ate it. "There's a lot of hunky boy meat to get through. Don't worry I'll save some for you." John said. Ansel's lips seemed to attempt a smile before the lights went out behind his eyes. John finished the meaty cock before cutting off a leg and biting into his meaty calf hungrily.  
"Can't wait to see how he tastes the other ways too."


End file.
